


Not your average fairy tale

by erza155



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Concept Fic, M/M, it's written weird, vague plotline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erza155/pseuds/erza155
Summary: This is a concept fic. SO, it's written really vague so that the reader can fill in the blanks with their own headcanons.





	Not your average fairy tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyperfectsummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyperfectsummer/gifts).



> This is a concept fic. SO, it's written really vague so that the reader can fill in the blanks with their own headcanons.

Barry is a selkie, Len is human.

Barry is a selkie. He and Cisco, who is a reformed gremlin because he would much rather fix and build things rather than taking them apart and destroying them, are friends. Barry’s not much like the rest of his tribe. Iris, his adopted sister, her pelt was snagged by human a while ago, so he comes onto land looking for her but finds Len while looking for her. Iris did not have her pelt taken away, instead she gave it willingly to Eddie because she knew that Joe wouldn’t let her stay on land with a human and told him to hide it from her.

Barry and Iris have always had an odd fascination with Man’s World. Sure, the sea was bigger and it was more diverse, but there were just so many things that they hadn’t been to explore yet on Man’s Land. As curious children, they were always told cautionary tales of selkies who had their pelts stolen from then and thus could never return to the seas. And while that frightened the other children well enough, Iris’ obsession would not die out. It all came to head on their 21st birthday.

Barry had woken up, ready to celebrate, but found the house in chaos and disarray because Iris had gone missing and had left a note. At first, Joe had wanted to go after her, but Barry had reminded him that he couldn’t because of the situation with Cecile. Joe had been distraught at the idea of never seeing his daughter again, so Barry stole away in the night to go look for his sister.

Barry meets Len. Len was shipwrecked while Barry was heading to Man’s World to look for Iris and he stops to save Len, so Len brings him home to meet his sister and her mystical boyfriend Cisco, and his half dragon best friend Mick. Len probably deserved to get shipwrecked because he was totally hanging around some bad people and they thought that he should ‘sleep with the fishes’ because they were so cliché and Len was honestly more pissed about the cliché situation rather than the fact that they tied him to a chair and dumped him in the middle of the fucking sea, but luckily he had taken those escape artist lessons and tips from Shawna Baez when she had offered them to him, but they hadn’t done jack shit anyway because he didn’t know how to fucking swim. Like a loser. (By the way, Lisa and Mick, and Cisco totally burn those guy’s hideout/evil lair down to the motherfucking ashes later on.)

Also, Len probably runs a weird protection ring for like supernatural creatures inhabiting Man’s World because his grandfather was a leprechaun or something and he appreciates the shiny but also does it out of the goodness of his heart because his mother was a mythical creature (also a selkie like Barry and Iris) and he was pissed at the way his dad treated her. Unfortunately, she died due to complications with depression from never having access to her pelt and Len had to watch her slowly wither away.

Anyway, Len agrees to help Barry (henceforth, affectionately and appropriately titled the kid) as a ‘thanks for saving my life’ and ‘hey, you’re really cute but also really dumb (It’s not Barry’s fault that he’s dumb. He’s lived in the sea his whole life and only gotten glimpses of Man’s World and now all of a sudden, he’s gallivanting about on two legs) and I’d feel bad if anything happens to you, so please don’t let anything happen. But you know what? Fuck that. I’m going to make sure nothing bad happens to you by coming along and freezing over anyone who comes within like 10 inches of you with harmful intentions. So. Fucking. There. Shut up, Lisa. Nobody asked you. I’m just being a gentleman and I don’t like owing scrawny kids favors’ kind of way. Meanwhile, Lisa is having the time of her life watching her brother fawn over this kid even though she doesn’t know him all that well. Normally, she would be really suspicious of anyone just appearing out of the blue in their lives like that, but the kid was really cute and he had this way if just looking at her that made her heart melt, so she figured she could trust him (just a tiny little bit though) with Len.

Len doesn’t know that Barry’s not human and Barry doesn’t know that Len runs a protection ring for magical persons and creatures and it’s a comedy of errors. Except, Mick and Cisco know and they definitely tell Lisa because they can’t keep a secret from her. Mick, because she’s scary as fuck. And Cisco, because she’s so pretty and her hair smells so nice, and she’s super scary and intimidating but that’s also kind of hot???? Anyway, Mick knows because he smelled it on the kid, and Cisco either because his nature gives him some intuition or because he built some sort of technology that could pick up on supernatural waves and whatnot. When he called Barry out on it, Barry told him the truth because they were friends. They revealed their magical nature to each other and have been helping each other with things they don’t understand.

Anyway. Len and Barry go on a wacky adventure looking for Iris while they try to keep their secrets from each other and it’s just really heartwarming and kind of scary, but it’s chill.

When they finally find out about each other, it’s because of Caitlyn. Len knows that she can find anyone, for a price, so he recommends that they go to her and anyway, long story short, Caitlyn is a really powerful witch descended from a long line of mixed magical creature blood so she has a lot of powers that can’t be explained and she immediately figures out that Barry is a selkie and blurts it out to Len and Len is confused and Barry is scared but the truth comes out and then Len calls Lisa to yell at her because ‘omigod god damn. I can’t believe she’s still this immature. Wait. What the fuck am I saying. It’s Lisa. Last week, she declared a blood feud because someone took the last of the ice cream she liked off the shelf before she got it.’

Anyway, they bond and it’s beautiful and romantic and amazing. And Caitlyn finds Iris and Eddie and Barry gets the full story of how they fell in love and blah di blah. So anyway, Len works out a deal with Caitlyn where Barry, Iris, and Joe can take off their pelts and put them back on whenever they want because fuck the seven-year rule. And the end. Everyone is happy and everything is ok.

 The End.


End file.
